Medium
The world is full of dead, and full of lost souls. We may not be able to see them with the naked eye, but there are few who dedicate their life to communicating with the lost souls in order to learn their secrets and house them for their power. They are referred to be the others as Mediums. '''Role: '''Adaptable '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Starting Wealth: '''4d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Cha +5 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Medium is naturally proficient with Simple weapons and Light armor. They are able to use Light Martial weapons while using an Enraged Spirit or Protective Spirit. Spirits (Su) The Medium can invite a spirit into their body to give them powers. The Medium must spend 1 hour having a seance to invite a spirit. There are several types of spirits, with certain powers and abilities that are granted by channeling them. You may find the info for each spirit here. The power a spirit has over the Medium is dictated by the Influence Points. When a spirit is allowed into the Medium's body, it gains 1 influence point. Many abilities can allow the influence points grow or decrease. If the influence goes to 0, the spirit leaves the Medium's body, and they lose all powers given by the spirit until they perform another seance. If the influence points reach 3, the spirit and the mind of the Medium merge, causing -2 to Initiative and certain checks, according to the spirit (see Influence Penalties), but grants +4 to saving throws against Mind effects and Possession. If the spirit gains 6 influence points, the spirit takes over the body and the Medium has no control over their body until they next awaken from a rest. How this plays out can be decided by the GM. Each Spirit has a special bonus to certain checks. These bonuses start at +1, and increase by 1 at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 20th Level. When channeling a spirit, the Spirit will offer several taboos. The Medium must accept one of these taboos when channeling the spirit. If the Medium breaks this taboo, they gain -2 to Attack, Damage, Stat Checks, Skill Checks, and Saving Throws for the next hour, and the spirit gains 1 influence. Spirit Surge (Su) At 2nd Level, the Medium has the ability to use their spirit to strengthen their power. Whenever they fail a d20 roll, they may choose to let the spirit gain 1 influence point, and in turn, they may roll a 1d6 and add the result to their roll. At 10th Level, this increases to a 1d8 and at 20th Level, this increases to a 1d10. Channeler (Su) At 5th Level, gain +3 to Knowledge (Arcana), Spellcraft, and Performance. Share Spirit (Su) At 9th Level, allies can participate in the Seance with the Medium. They must be touching another creature that is participating in the seance to gain this benefit. All allies that participate in the seance gain the boon effect that the spirit gives the Medium for the next 24 hours. Spirit Talk (Su) At 13th Level, the Medium can go to either the location that a creature died or a location that the creature is tied to, and perform a special seance in order to call the spirit forth and into their body. From there, the Medium and the allies can ask the spirit of the creature questions, the spirit using the Medium's body to answer. The seance lasts 1 minute/level. Second Spirit (Su) At 15th Level, as a swift action, the Medium can allow the spirit to have 1 influence point, and in turn, the Medium can channel the lesser powers of another spirit. The medium can only use the 1st level powers that the spirit gives them. They gain these powers for 1 round/level. Spacious Soul (Su) At 18th Level, if an ally that has participated in a seance that day dies within line of sight of the Medium, they may use an immediate action to take that ally's spirit into their body. The ally's spirit replaces any current spirits the Medium has in effect, removing their abilities and the Spirit Surge ability. The ally's spirit and the Medium share the Medium's body, and must decide on who shall act on the Medium's turn. If they do not agree, they must both roll opposing Cha checks. The winner becomes dominant over the body and has full control for the next hour. The ally's spirit has any spells and limited use abilities they had when they died, but cannot regain any spells or abilities. The ally keeps their Int, Wis, and Cha scores, but must use the Medium's Str, Dex, and Con scores. If the ally returns to life, the spirit immediately leaves the body and goes back to their own. Otherwise, the Medium can end this effect as a standard action. If the ally is unwilling to depart, the Medium must roll a Will saving throw (DC 10+1/2 the Ally's level+Ally's Cha) or become dominated by the ally for 24 hours. Greater Channeler (Su) At 20th Level, gain +3 more to Knowledge (Arcana), Spellcraft, and Performance. Mastery - Mass Possession (Su) At 20th Level, you can, once per day, channel the power of all 6 spirits as a free action. You gain all the Seance Boon, Spirit Bonus, and Abilities that the spirits grant you. You do not suffer from the taboos or influence penalties of the spirits other than their primary spirit. They do not lose influence for using the abilities of any of the spirits during this. This lasts for 1 minute, after which, the additional spirits leave the Medium's body and the Medium is staggered for 1 round. Archetypes Category:Classes